Los corazones no se rompen por aquí
by EliMustang
Summary: La relación entre Lizzy y Fitzwilliam narrada en pequeños momentos. "Porque nadie puede amarte como yo lo hago." One-Shots.
1. Solo Will

**...**

 **-0-**

 **-Los Corazones no se rompen por aquí-**

 **Summary:** La relación entre Lizzy y Fitzwilliam narrada en pequeños momentos. _"Porque nadie puede amarte como yo lo hago."_ One-Shots.

 **Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ no me pertenecen, solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **\- 1. Solo Will -**

La caminata hacia Longbourn estaba siendo demasiada corta para Fitzwilliam esta mañana, el cual, con su estado actual de completa felicidad, deseaba disfrutar al máximo de los pocos minutos que tenía a solas con Elizabeth Bennet antes de que ambos llegaran a su destino.

" _Aunque pronto su nombre será Elizabeth Darcy,"_ reflexiono instantes después, permitiendo que en sus labios se dibujará una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción tras su ultimo pensamiento.

Las acciones de Elizabeth antes de su visita a Pemberley habían sido muy confusas para Fitzwilliam en el pasado, aunado al resentimiento de su visible amistad con Wickham y su rechazo a su primera declaración en Kent.

Y sin embargo ahora, ella había aceptado su segunda propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que en este momento se encontraban de camino hacia Longbourn para solicitar el consentimiento de su padre.

Darcy nunca había previsto amar tanto a alguien, y que a su vez ese alguien se convirtiera en lo único para él, teniendo finalmente la libertad de imaginar un futuro junto a ella.

—Se que usted intervino en el matrimonio entre Lydia y el teniente Wickham.

Ella le comento con un toque de resentimiento en su voz, deshaciendo el cómodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos. Alzando la vista hacia él instantes después para mirarlo con incertidumbre, mientras que sus piernas se detenían sobre el camino— Tengo que agradecerle en el nombre de mi familia, sé que tuvo que haber pasado por muchas molestias y mortificaciones para ayudar a mi hermana en Londres. Así que no me opondré si su deseo es que Lydia no asista a nuestra boda, comprendo que la presencia de su marido no será de su agrado.

— ¿Es lo que tu deseas? —le cuestiono Fitzwilliam sin inmutarse, deteniéndose enfrente de ella mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— Lydia siempre ha sido una joven muy difícil de tratar, aun mas en los últimos meses; pero es mi hermana y la quiero, y me gustaría que esté presente el día de mi boda —le respondió ella finalmente, dedicándole una mirada expectante.

—Entonces deberías mandar inmediatamente una invitación a New Castle, —le comunico Fitzwilliam momentos después, tomando tiernamente su mano para depositar un corto beso en su muñeca antes de continuar— porque no pienso esperar más de dos meses para que seas completa y eternamente mía.

Después de que las palabras abandonaran sus labios, las mejillas de Elizabeth se enrojecieron violentamente, permitiéndole a él disfrutar del placer de perderse en aquella mirada tan llena de afecto que ella le dedicaba.

— Señor Darcy, es usted demasiado bondadoso al aceptar la presencia de los Wickham en nuestra boda, aun mas cuando en el pasado mis acciones hacia usted han sido demasiadas egoístas y…

— Solo Will.

Darcy le interrumpió con voz suave, provocando que ella lo mirara confundida por sus peculiares palabras— Llamarme Señor Darcy es demasiado formal ahora que estamos comprometidos, y Fitzwilliam es un nombre que nunca me llego a agradar en absoluto. Mi primo Richard suele llamarme Fitz cuanto está de buen humor, sin embargo, ha sido mi hermana la única que me ha llamado Will, y espero que tú lo hagas de ahora en adelante.

Luego de algunos segundos en silencio, Elizabeth sonrió ante su extensa explicación, moviendo levemente la cabeza de forma afirmativa para aceptar su proposición— Entonces, Will, debo pedirte perdón por la manera en que mis prejuicios te ofendieron en el pasado…

—Solo necesitas llamarme Will, —él le interrumpió nuevamente, de una manera tan franca como la primera vez— tal parecer ser mi querida Elizabeth que aún no te has dado cuenta del poder que ejerces en mí, y que con solo escucharte decir mi nombre es necesario para perdonarte y querer amarte por el resto de mis días.

Ella volvió a sonreír, con esa sonrisa tan sincera y angelical que la hacía parecer un más bella de lo que ya era para él.

Darcy bajo los brazos y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, mientras que ella susurraba suavemente su nombre al viento.

Tenían tanto que sentir, tanto que decir, que la felicidad que ambos experimentaban imploraba salir finalmente de la luz.

Él le juro en silencio protegerla y honrarla eternamente.

 _Siendo su único deseo poder casarse con la mujer que amaba._

 **-0-**

* * *

Hola a todos, si llegaste hasta aquí debe ser porque te gusta esta pareja tanto como a mí. Y como el corto resumen lo dice, este Fanfic va a consistir en historias breves y aleatorias de la vida de Lizzy y Mr. Darcy, debido a que mi cabeza se rehúsa a dejar de imaginar historias de estos dos, así que esperen más capítulos pronto (y actualizaciones de mis otras historias también).

Cualquier comentario y sugerencia para nuevos capítulos son bienvenidos.

Saludos

 **Atte: Elizabeth Mustang**


	2. Bailando en la oscuridad

**…**

 **-0-**

 **-Los corazones no se rompen por aquí-**

 **Summary:** La relación entre Lizzy y Fitzwilliam narrada en pequeños momentos. _"Porque nadie puede amarte como yo lo hago."_ One-Shots.

 **Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ no me pertenecen, solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **-0-**

 **\- 2. Bailando en la oscuridad -**

Dos semanas después de que su compromiso fuera anunciado en sociedad, Elizabeth Bennet se encontraba en Netherfield, escondiéndose de todo el mundo entre las columnas más alejadas del salón.

De cierta manera a ella le gustaba estar allí, ya que no deseaba ser el centro de atención de la fiesta de esta noche.

Pero sobre todo, no quería encontrarse con las miradas curiosas de las otras damas, ni con la decena de caballeros que ahora deseaban bailar con ella. Y aunque la velada de hoy era para festejar su compromiso con el Señor Darcy, y el de Jane y el Señor Bingley, Elizabeth no ansiaba estar en ese baile.

Debido a que él no estaba ahí.

Al parecer, ser el dueño de medio Derbyshire significaba tener un sinfín de asuntos impostergables que atender, y hacer un centenar de viajes a la capital para administrar sus propiedades. Por lo que, un día antes del baile, un asunto urgente con su contador lo obligo a viajar a Londres, dejándola sin prometido para la velada de hoy.

A Elizabeth le pareció tristemente irónica su partida, ya que sin darse cuenta, él se había convertido en la mejor compañía para ella, compartiendo desde agradables silencios hasta la más interesantes de las conversaciones.

Con un suspiro de frustración escapando furtivamente de sus labios, Lizzy camino hacia el jardín trasero de la residencia; quitándose las ajustadas zapatillas para liberar sus pies y sentir la agradable sensación del césped húmedo contra su piel, agradeciendo la intimidad que le ofrecía la escaza luz que se filtraba por las ventanas del salón.

— Elizabeth.

Sin que sus sentidos lograran advertir su cercanía, ella escucho la voz profunda de él en su espalda, provocando que su respiración se detuviera por un instante.

— Estas aquí… —dijo Lizzy visiblemente emocionada, dándose media vuelta para poder verlo— no esperaba verte esta noche.

Darcy se encogió los hombros con sencillez, provocando que la chaqueta de su traje negro se arrugara un poco en el proceso.

— Lo sé, no estaba en mis planes regresar a Hertfordshire hoy. Sin embargo, esta tarde me encontraba en mi despacho en Londres, —comenzó a explicarle él— con una pila de papeles que firmar que requerían de mi completa atención; y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que mi compromiso más importante es contigo, así que decidí tomar el caballo más rápido para llegar hasta aquí.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que cabalgaste desde Londres hasta Netherfield solo para asistir al baile? —le pregunto Elizabeth incrédula, percatándose finalmente de que la chaqueta de él estaba convierta de polvo, mientras que su cabello se encontraba despeinado por el viaje a caballo— Perdóname si empiezo a dudar de tu salud mental.

Darcy sonrió levemente por su ultimo comentario, dedicándole esa sonrisa tan fascinante que a ella tanto le encantaba.

— Créeme, yo también estoy empezando a hacerlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, dejando que un agradable silencio los envolviera por algunos segundos.

— Me alegro de que estés aquí, aunque el baile este a punto de terminar —le comento finalmente Lizzy, con las tenues voces de los invitados de fondo. Seguramente en estos momentos Jane y su madre la estarían buscando por todo Netherfield, debido a su prolongada ausencia.

— Todavía no.

Elizabeth volvió a mirarlo, primero con sorpresa y después con curiosidad.

— El baile aún no se termina, debido a que aún no he bailado con mi prometida.

Darcy tomo su mano y le sonrió, y Elizabeth respiro satisfecha al poder ver nuevamente ese brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Él estaba tratando de enmendar su ausencia en la fiesta de compromiso, y ella estaba encantada de que lo hiciera.

— ¿Quieres que bailemos aquí? —le cuestiono confundida segundos después, al ver que él no la invitaba a entrar al salón.

— ¿Porque no?

Elizabeth dudo en aceptar su propuesta, percatándose de que aún seguía descalza, mientras que su elaborado peinado sucumbía poco a poco por la fresca brisa de la noche. Sin embargo, él se había acercado más a ella, posando una de sus manos delicadamente sobre su cintura, mientras que la música se filtraba por las paredes del salón hasta el jardín.

— No te preocupes, para mi te vez perfecta esta noche.

Él le susurro al notar su turbación, acercándola aún más para empezar a seguir el sutil ritmo la música.

— Aun no te he dado las gracias por permitirme pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, —Darcy volvió a susurrarle en su oído, envolviéndola poco a poco entre sus brazos— nunca pensé que tu fueras ese alguien que estuve esperando amar por toda la vida.

Lizzy no dijo nada después de escuchar sus palabras, dejándose llevar por el suave ritmo que ambos seguían. Siendo el afecto en la voz de Will lo que le confirmo a ella todo lo que necesitaba saber.

La quería, la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Elizabeth suspiro agradecida y se hundió aún más en su pecho, teniendo la sensación de que, en los siguientes días, habría cada vez más momentos felices para ella con él a su lado.

 **-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí. Debido a que estoy de vacaciones y que mi mente se encuentra muy activa estos días, pude seguir con este Fanfic. La verdad, estoy muy emocionada de continuar con él, ya que no es una historia lineal, me permite escribir con mayor libertad.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este Fic y lo agregaron en sus _favorites_ y/o _follows_ , muchas gracias por leer.

Y a los lectores que me dejaron su comentario, **Forever MK NH** , **Trini** y **Molita** , fueron sus palabras las que me dieron los ánimos de seguir con este Fic, así que les dedico este segundo capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencias es bienvenido.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Saludos

 **Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


End file.
